With rapid development in stereoscopic display technologies, stereoscopic display devices are under increasing demand Among multiple technologies that realize three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic display, naked-eye stereoscopic display is favored much due to its advantage of not requiring a viewer to wear glasses.